


Liar

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is very good at lying, at pretending, and some day Peter will trust him completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet prompt "pretending", there's non-con references, thoughts on an underage, unwanted relationship and mating, as well as violent thoughts. I'm so mean to Stiles.

He's very good at it.

He's always been a good liar, a surprise to most people who just hear the running at the mouth, see it as the inability to keep anything inside.

But what he says is often half-truths, deflections. People don't see that. They think he just says everything and anything he can think of.

They don't see what he hides behind those guileless smiles, even if they can read the coolness in his golden eyes.

For years he's lied through his teeth. Now he's learned to lie with his touch, with his body.

It helps that he's sixteen and male and anyone can arouse him.

Even Peter.

It's impossible for a man to fake an orgasm, but then he doesn't need to. What he fakes is that he wants it. Physically there's some enjoyment, mostly a perfunctory release, but his body is definitely lying in every other way.

He's learned to smile in response to a summons, return a kiss willingly if not quite eagerly, respond to caresses with his own. He's gone to his knees and opened his mouth with a smile. He's bent his lean body over whatever surface he's asked to, spreading his legs willingly, wriggling his butt enticingly.

He moans and bucks and holds onto the man fucking him as if he really wants to be there, and he pays attention because early on sometimes he let his mind drift and he forgot to smile and kiss back and touch and Peter grew angry and rough with him.

So, he's always present, and he's always counting the strokes, urging Peter on, knowing ways to make him come faster, end it sooner.

He thinks that he's fooling him to an extent. At least Peter seems to accept that the enthusiasm is real.

But, Stiles is not quite trusted. 

He has his own room and, when Peter leaves it for his own bed, his door is blocked with the opposite of mountain ash and Stiles hasn't figured out a way to manipulate it yet. Only wolves can enter Peter's room.

And none of the wolves, not even Derek, will challenge their Alpha over Stiles.

So, he waits, patiently, doing little things to slowly build trust. Some day Peter will sleep beside him and still he'll wait, because the sleep won't be restful at first. More time will pass, months, maybe even years, but some day Peter will trust him completely.

And at that moment, as the wolf sleeps deeply beside its mate, Stiles will cut him in half.

End


End file.
